1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp. Particularly, the invention relates to a T-bar lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device, and a material of the LED chip thereof is mainly a compound of III-V chemical elements, for example, GaP or GaAs, and a light-emitting principle thereof is to transform electrical energy into light energy. A life span of the LED is more than 100,000 hours, and the LED has advantages of fast response speed, small size, power saving, low pollution, high reliability and suitable for mass production, etc.
Along with increasing demand for energy conservation and environmental protection, it is a world trend to use the LEDs to construct lighting lamps used in people's daily light. According to a current technique, LED bare chips or packages thereof are generally installed on a carrier (for example, a printed circuit board) to serve as lighting elements.
When the LED is applied to a T-bar lamp, a consumed power thereof is far less than that of a conventional lamp tube module, which becomes a best choice of modern commercial lighting. Therefore, the T-bar lamp using the LED light source is particularly suitable for offices and environments with a high lamp usage amount. However, regarding the T-bar lamp using the LED light source, it is uneasy to replace the LED light source when it is damaged.